cactusmccoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough of the Week - Archive
This is the archive of the walkthroughs that have been written in the homepage once a week. Enjoy! NOTE: Besides occasional contributions, this page is on hiatus until a new game is released. 'How to Get ONE Boomerang With The Energy of TWO Boomerangs (3 November 2011)' A pile of boomerangs can never be enough for you? Then why not try to have one pile of boomerangs with the energy of two boomerangs? This is quite possible by using the energy refill specialty of boomerangs. First, have two piles of boomerangs at the same place (you can do this very easily in Southwind Express). Then, take any pile of boomerangs from the two and throw one of its boomerangs. Quickly drop the pile of boomerangs that you used and take the other pile of boomerangs (which has full energy). Soon, the boomerang that you had previously thrown will come back to you. Get it back. As the increase of energy is not seen, you may think that this is a glitch of the game that causes the decrease of energy in the other pile of boomerangs. But it is not as it seems. What's happening here is actually the addition of the boomerang's energy to the pile of boomerangs you are having. If you repeat this process until you consume all of the energy of the second pile of boomerangs and have only one pile of boomerang, then you will have one pile of boomerangs with the energy of two piles of boomerangs. Not true? Then throw a boomerang and look whether the energy of the boomerangs is decreasing or remaining full. It will not decrease, as the energy source of the second pile of boomerangs is being used instead of the first one. Note: You can also do the other way round and seperate one boomerang into five boomerangs. But the amount of energy in each boomerang will only be 20%, so I don't necessarily recommend it. 'MUCH EASIER way to get the first TREASURES in Makopa Jungle and Whiplash Rapids (10 November 2011)' Using ladder spears or having to come back to the first section to get the treasures are history! Now there's much easier way to do this. At the start of the areas, Makopa Jungle and Whiplash Rapids, if you jump and go left or right with a good timing, then you will see that you can easily reach the platforms where the treasures are. 'Getting all of the badges in Cactus McCoy 2 impossible ? (17 November 2011)' If you have gotten 59 badges but still cannot get the 60th badge, it's because there is a glitch in the version 1.02 of the game that causes the ladder spears not to be mastered. But thankfully, Flipline Studios saw the mistake it has done and developed a new and upgraded version of the game, which is 1.04. If you play this version of the game, then you will see that there won't be any problem getting all the badges. Have no falling boulders in the first section of Calamity Cave''' (25 November 2011) For this, all you need to do is to select a throwable explosive as your starting weapon and select Calamity Cave from the levels. Normally, you need to press the TNT to be able to explode the wall but this also causes many boulders to fall randomly. However, when you already have an explosive weapon, you can easily bomb the wall and there will be no falling boulders but only the boulders you need to break as a part of the challenge. '''Get lots of money in Cactus McCoy 2 Choose a thrusting weapon as your starting weapon. Enter blackstone tunnel, finish the elevator part. Then start killing enemigos. With your thrusting weapon you can juggle them easily. Try to get buzzsaws and shotguns. This way you'll get more than 3000 when you finish the level. 'How to get the second treasure in Southwind Express' You need 2 barrels to get to this treasure. Jump from the barrels to ride the zipline. Then, jump on the small wooden platform and you will be by the chest. Category:Miscellaneous